


gar shuk meh kyrayc

by MageOfCole



Series: Cole Does Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox Needs A Hug, CC-1010 | Fox Needs Sleep, CC-2224 | Cody is a Good Bro, CC-2224 | Cody is a Little Shit, Clone Troopers Deserve Better (Star Wars), Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Comfortember 2020, Commander Thorn is a Good Bro, Exhaustion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalorian Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious Being an Asshole, Sleep Deprivation, Touch-Starved CC-1010 | Fox, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: (you're no use dead)Fox has barely slept in the last month, only enough to function in his tasks; he’s exhausted, and sore, and tired, but he has work to do. It’s his duty to always be there, ready and willing to take orders, but - Prime's tits - he's so tired.(No.23 - What's A Whumpee Gotta Do To Get Some Sleep Around Here?)(No. 1 - Rescue)
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody & Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars)
Series: Cole Does Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949908
Comments: 30
Kudos: 286





	gar shuk meh kyrayc

His body feels like one massive bruise. Squinting blearily, Fox tries desperately to push the pain away and keep his attention on the paperwork on his desk. He’s exhausted, and sore, and tired, but he has work to do - he has work that the Chancellor needs done by the end of the day on top of his own paperwork as the Commander of the Coruscant Guard, a Marshal Commander, and the paperwork for the Senate Guard. He has patrols to organize and lead, investigations to take care of, meetings to attend, and Shinies to marshal. He also needs to be available for the most minor of issues the Senators may face.

A clogged toilet? The Coruscant Guard is called.

Mismanaged documents? The Coruscant Guard needs to be mobilized.

An intern gets the wrong kind of meat on a sandwich? This is obviously an issue the Coruscant Guard needs to look at.

Even the most mundane of problems were apparently to be turned over to Fox and his men to deal with, as if they were maintenance droids. To the Senators, and thus in the eyes of the Galaxy, the clones weren’t sentient beings; they were property - less than droids. In their eyes, the Vode shouldn’t need rights or rest or even simple kindness. They were simply things to use, abuse, and discard when they got too broken to continue.

As the Commander of the Coruscant Guard, Fox is the first point of contact of the GAR to the Senators. It’s his duty to always be there, ready and willing to take orders, so that the Vode on the frontlines could continue to get the supplies they need. He’s not the media golden clone like Cody or his pet CT are - the clones serving directly under the Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear are almost always present in Republic footage - but his actions have consequences. One wrong move could have the Chancellor denying a Legion the extra rations they were asking for or the new weapons a Battalion needed just out of spite. He’d done it before, so Fox had no doubt he’d do it again for the sake of making a point to the Coruscant Guard.

One clone out of place, one brother not meeting regulations or following orders to a T, then the Vode neck deep in the War would suffer for it.

Fox has barely slept in the last month, only enough to function in his tasks, and it’s the same for food. He hasn’t had the chance, and any downtime he had had started with him being called to the Chancellor’s office for a quick meeting and losing more time, waking up at the end of his leave without any memory of ever doing so, and feeling more exhausted than ever. It had gotten to the point that Fox had stopped taking leave all together, to hopefully cut down on his episodes, against the advice of Tea Leaf and the other medics under his command.

His batchmates hadn’t been pleased either anytime he had had to turn down sabbac night after sabbac night whenever they were planet-side. Most of his squadmates had stopped inviting him to go drinking with them. Fox doesn’t blame them, none of them know about the episodes, no one does outside of Tea Leaf - they can’t know, because Fox needs to be the perfect Commander or risk them all being on the next casualty report - so to them he’s just been skipping out on them. They were probably grateful that Fox had started turning them down, instead of just never showing up and not being able to explain why.

Prime’s tits - Fox is so tired.

He squints through blurry vision and the stabbing pain behind his eyes. The Marshal Commander lets himself put the datapad down - for only a moment, he tells himself - to rub at his temples and close his eyes to try and fight off the dizzy spell that had come over him. He breathes heavily through his nose, tilting his head back to rest it against his office chair.

Fox would love to do what his body is begging him to. He’d love to toss all the paperwork down a trash shoot and collapse into his cot, to sleep for the rest of his life and never wake up again. He wants what he had on Kamino, to be able to curl up with his brothers in a pile when the Kaminiise weren’t looking, surrounded by the warmth and safety of his batchmates.

But he can’t have that anymore.

The sound of his office door hissing open has Fox flinching as a fresh wave of agony comes over him, and he opens his eyes to glare at whoever had disturbed him. Thorn stands in the doorway, fully kitted out but with his bucket tucked under his arm, and at his shoulder stands a familiar brother in dress greys, a characteristic scar curling around a golden-brown eye.

Cody.

“Told you that he’d be here.” Thorn says cheerfully, stepping into the room, and the door slides shut behind the two Commanders.

“ _Thorn_.” Fox hisses furiously. He had told his men not to bother him unless there was another emergency for him to scream at - bringing his younger brother to witness Fox’s failure was not classified as an emergency. “What do you want?” He purposely doesn’t meet Cody’s eyes - maybe if he ignored him long enough he’d go away to pout at Bly. It had always worked when they were cadets. “You’re supposed to be on leave right now.”

Thorn grins sunnily, flouncing over to Fox’s desk, dark eyes sparkling mischievously in the way that makes Fox leery of whatever he’s ever planned. “And Commander Thorn _will_ be going on leave.”

Fox narrows his eyes suspiciously, and he makes the mistake of letting his eyes drift towards Cody, wondering what Thorn had dragged the other Marshal Commander into, and how he’d convinced Fox’s batchmates not to throttle him on sight. In that moment, as he stares at Cody’s determined expression, Thorn slips past his guard, and Fox yelps when his squadmate shoves his chair away from the desk.

“ _Thorn_!”

His subordinate beams, “We’re rescuing you!” Thorn tells him, stepping back, and Cody takes his place, trapping Fox against his chair. Behind Cody, Thorn starts unclipping his armour, and Fox can only watch in numb confusion.

“What-” Then Cody’s hands are on him, gentle and precise, and a minute flinch racks his frame. His mind and body expect pain to follow, but it doesn’t, instead his little brother works methodically to divest him of his armour.

It should scare him, having his only defense against the outside world stripped away from him, but it doesn’t. The warmth of Cody’s hands sink into his bones, and Fox finds himself going limp and compliant under his brother’s touches.

“You’re working yourself too hard, _vod_.” Cody is telling him, voice soft, and despite himself, Fox whimpers in response. “You need to take a break.”

“I _can’t_.” Fox says in defeat, meeting Cody’s worried amber stare. “There’s too much to do.” There’s so much more he should say, to make his brother understand why he can’t let himself relax, but it gets caught in his throat and sticks to his tongue.

It’s a weakness, and Fox can’t let himself be weak.

Cody reaches forward, gently grasping the back of Fox’s neck to tap their foreheads together, “Fox, we’re all worried about you.” His little brother tells him quietly, “Thorn called us and told us what was happening.” Fox flinches again, and Cody rubs his thumb against his pulse to ground him. “You’re working yourself to death, _vod_. _Gar shuk meh kyrayc_.”

Fox swallows, his throat feeling tight, “I have to finish this paperwork.”

“And Commander Fox will.” Cody tells him, a small smirk twitching on his lips - it’s the same smirk he had worn the first time he had nearly given Alpha-17 an aneurysm during training, knowing exactly what he was about to do. It spells trouble.

“Cody.” Fox’s chestplate falls away, followed quickly by his kama.

Cody’s smirk widens, “ _Fox_.”

Thorn is back at their side, stripped down to his blacks, and he’s leaning down to start pulling off Fox’s lower armour. Fox’s eyes narrow, his overworked brain trying to mull over what Thorn and Cody are doing. He’s disappointed with himself that it takes until the moment his brothers start replacing Fox’s armour with Thorn’s to figure it out.

Thorn is taking his place.

The two other Commanders have matching mischievous grins on their faces, and Fox doesn’t think he’s ever feared a team-up more. Thorn and Cody are the two most chaotic bastards he knows, and he’d never seen them put their heads together to make a plan without it ending in either explosions or the two of them at each other’s throats. They’d never gotten along, the results of a childish rivalry that Fox will never understand, but it seems that they had put that aside and combined all that chaotic energy to figure out how to make Fox take a break.

He ends up just being swept away in the mess that follows.

(When a helmeted Commander Thorn leaves Fox’s office with Commander Cody, heading for the barracks, no one gives them a second glance.)


End file.
